Neko guardians
by kiziro kurokage
Summary: Ini cerita pertama kiziro yang jelas baca aja hahhaha
1. neckale and liontin

Neko Guardians

A vocaloid fanfic

By: kiziro shiroi yuki

Kireshiro: ihh gak usah seformal itu kali pembukaannya

Kiziro: biarin ! lagi pula ngapain motong motong pembukaan bentar lagi discamer kan TwT jahat

Kurone: lagi pula kire kamu juga salah sih kan klo lo gak ngomong.. kita gak usah diajak bacotan ama nih author..

Kiziro: kamu tlah membela ku makasih kuro-chan *peluk peluk kuro*

Kurone: jangan panggil aku pake embel embel chan segala

Kiriko : hai minna ~ Karena ada perang dunia ke-4 [?] saya yang akan lanjut kan…

Disclamer:vocaloid bukan milik kiziro klo vocaloid

Jadi milik kiziro vocaloid hanya jadi gambar belaka [?]

Genre: adventure and friendship

Pairing : no pair!

Warning: satu satu ada si typo~ dua dua oc kadang nyelip~tiga tiga amat sangat gaje~ satu dua tiga semua ada di sini ~

"hah benarkah?" kata seorang gadis berambut honey blonde sebut saja rin kagamine begitu mendengar cerita temannya yang berambut teal "ya benar ! katanya ada yang pernah melihat satu loh" jawab temannya yang berambut teal itu kita sebut miku hatsune " ya kaum pengembara neko itu pernah terlihat di hutan selatan ." kata seorang lagi yang berabut pink muda "tapi bukanya mereka sudah musnah?" Tanya rin lagi "ohh itu katanya mereka bisa mendapatkan kaum baru begitu mereka musnah jadi belum tentu dari suku asli" sahut luka megurine gadis berambut pink muda itu "jadi mereka memilih siapa saja dari kota begitu?" Tanya rin masih bingung "ya semacam itu lah jadi saat orang orang terpilih itu masuk klan neko sebut saja begitu mereka akan memiliki telinga kucing dan juga ekor kucing seperti bakeneko pada umumnya" kata miku semangat "ohh hebat ya" kata rin "mungkin sa…"

Krriiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggggggggggg…. Bel sekolah berbunyi

"yah kita lanjutkan nanti ya" kata miku melambaikan tangan "ayo rin" sambung miku lagi. ya mereka sekolah di vocauta school miku dan rin sekelas di sekolah itu kelas mereka IX B sedangkan luka IX A (cukup pembahasan kelasnya kiziro males *ditendang*)

Di kelas…

" anak anak jadi kita kedatangan murid baru di sekolah ini" kata guru mereka Kiyoteru-sensei "ok silahkan masuk kuro-san dan kire san" sambunya lagi. Lalu datang dua orang murid yang satu berambut hitam dan yang satu putih dan matanya sama Heterochromia [oc oc author] "silahkan perkenalkan diri" perintah kiyoteru "baik" koor mereka bersamaan "boku wa kurone shiruetto" kata pemuda berambut hitam "boku wa kireshiro hakushoku" kata yang berambut putih "yoroshiku" kata mereka bersamaan "silahkan duduk di dua kursi kosong itu" kata kiyoteru sambil menunjuk dua kursi kosong berdampingan "hai sensei" kata mereka "baik pelajaran akan dimulai sekarang" kata kiyoteru

-skip time-

Pulang sekolah..

"hei hei minna" kata miku sambil berlari "hari ini aku diundang ke rumah neru-senpai katanya dia mau meberi kita sesuatu" sambungnya lagi "oh ya? Kudengar neru-senpai itu sering memberi hadiah yang bagus mungkin saja begitu" kata rin "ya sudah ayo tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ke sana!" kata miku sambil menarik tangan kedua temannya itu "sabar miku sabar: kata luka sambil berusaha agar tidak tertarik oleh miku "ayolah cepat sedikit!" kata miku lagi

-skip time-

Neru's house (gapapa kan sekali sekali gayaan dikit*dilembar bakiak ama tetangga*)..

"ini yang aku ingin berikan pada kalian" kata neru sambil meletakan sebuah kotak kayu didalamnya ada tiga buah kalung dengan liontin yang berbeda. " wah bagusnya~" kata miku "ya sangat bagus!" kata rin " bagus ya?" kata luka "aku ingi kalian menutup mata dan memilih salah satu kalung ini" kata neru lagi "ok aku duluan!" kata rin. Rin memejamkan matanya danmenggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu kalung "wah aku dapat" kata rin ceria ia mendapat kalung dengan liontin dua buah kipas berdempetan "kalung itu namanya summer sunshine" kata neru sambil menujuk kalung yang ada di tangan rin "nah sekarang kalian harus memilih berudua " kata neru menunjuk luka dan miku "ayo" sahut mereka bersamaan [miku dan luka] miku dan luka memejamkan mata mereka lalu memilih " yak dapat!" kata mereka. Miku mendapat kalung berliontin busur panah sedangkan luka mendapat kalung berliontin tongkat sihir "milik miku namanya green leaf wind dan luka bernama shine pearl" kata neru " terima kasih neru senpai" kata merka bertiga

Some one place..

"lakukan sekarang?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam "ya mereka sudah mendapa kalungnya" jawab seorang berambut putih "baiklah ayo" kata pemuda berambut hitam itu "ya mari kalahkan para mafia itu !" kata yang berambut putih

-TBC-

Kiziro : akhirnya~

Kuro: huh baru pendek tuh Cuma 2 lembar doang

Kiziro : I can hear you~

Kuro: tsk

Kiziro : btw…

MIND TO REVIEW MINNA?


	2. Neko?

Neko Guardians

By:kiziro kurokage (ganti pename)

Pairing:no pair ^w^

Genre: friendship,adventure

Disclamer: sayangnya,vocaloid bukan milik kiziro T^T

**Warning: Typo,Gaje,tidak pake EYD,tanda baca gak beraturan,ada oc nyelip dikit kok ^^**

(karena author males ngebacot jadi langsung lanjut nyok^^)

Tanda '..' artinya bicara dalam hati ^^

Di vocautau gakuen…

"Gile kayaknya Kiyoteru-sensei lagi badmood nih masa disuruh ngerjain 50 soal!" kata Miku sambil menegguk jus negi kalenganya (Reader:emangnya ada? I Kiziro:suka suka lah #plak) "Mendingan dari pada aku di suruh ngerjain 60 soal bahasa asing sama Bruno-sensei" kata Luka sambil makan shusi tunanya "Eh Mik, kamu udah ngerjain pr matematika belum?" Tanya Rin sambil meminum soda jeruknya "Udah kok hah untung inget kemaren malem" kata Miku menjawab pertanyaan Rin "Untung kamu inget mik kan ntar yang ngajar itu Mew-sensei" kata Rin Nampak lega "iya Mew-sensei walaupun diem agak galak juga" kata Miku meneggak minumannya "Wah bentar lagi masuk nih" kata Luka melirik jam tangannya "ya uda jaa nee Luka"kata Rind Miku kepada Luka "jaa" balas Luka

Di kelas…

"Jadi Piko kau bias kerjakan ini?" Tanya Mew-sensei "Bisa sensei" jawab Piko lalu mengerjakan soal di papan tulis itu pelajaran berlanjut lancar sampai..

"eh miku kau lihat dia?" Tanya Rin bebisik "Lihat dan bukannya itu Kuro?" balas Miku heran sambil melihat kea rah jendela "ia memang tidak masuk hari ini jadi mungkin kan" kata Rin agak keras tapi anehnya taka da yng mendengar " hei Rin ada yang aneh" kata Miku begitu menyadari Rin berbicara tanpa berbisik "iya" balas Rin "coba teriak Rin" perintah /miku "heh tapi kan kalo misalnya teriak.." "sudah lakukan saja" kata Miku memotong ucapan Rin "ok ok AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rind an benar taka ada yang mendengarnnya dikelas itu tapi, kuro terlihat menutup telinganya "hei jangan berteriak!" Kuro marah marah "ya tapi kan cma ngetes hehe" koor mereka berdua Kuro hanya sweatdrop "ok ayo ikut aku" kata kuro "tapi kan.." bantah Rin "Tenang sebentar lagi.. 3..2..1" tepat setelah Kuro mengucapkan angka '1' (bukan dalam hati loh kalo gak ada kata memebatin gak berate dalam hati..) datang Kiyoteru-sensei terburu buru sabil berkata "Rin Miku! Datang ke ruang guru!" kata Kiyoteru sensei lebih tepatnya berteriak "baik sensei" jawab mereka

Di ruang guru..

Di sana hanya ada mereka rupanya "ada apa sensei?" Tanya Miku heran "Kalian dipindahkan ke kelas gedung selatan" kata kiyoteru "hah?!" mereka berdua heran akan pindah kelas-gedung dari utara menjadi selatan "sudah kesana saja" kata Kiyoteru sensei lagi "baik sensei" jawab merka lau pergi ke asrama untuk berbenah.

Baiklah karena sepertinya reader-reader sekalian heran kenapa miku dan rin berteriak 'hah?!' barusan kiziro yang baik ini (Kuro:geer lo thor) akan menjelaskan tentang gedung selatan kepada reader di sana ^^ ok, lanjut! Sekolah vocautau gakuen terdiri dari banyak gedung yah seperti mata angin begitu (Timur, Tenggara, Selatan, Barat daya, Barat , Barat laut , Utara , dan Timur laut) jadi Vocautau gakuen berbentuk lingkaran dan satu menara memiliki asrama masing masing.. dan kelas berada di tengah lingkaran penuh gedung itu.. dan gedung Selatan adalah satu satunya gedung yang memiliki kelas dan kepemimpinan sendiri jadi kesimpulanya Gedung selatan berdiri sendiri dan para murid tidak bisa mendaftar menjadi murid gedung Selatan walau pun lewat festival tahunan ataupun bulanan (disini jika murid mendapatkan tiga medali ataupun pin emas di festival tahunan ataupun bulanan mereka bisa pindah gedung) dan catatan penting : murid gedung Selatan jarang terlihat. Begitulah penjelasannya ..

"Wah aku tidak menyangka pindah gedung Selatan" kata Miku membawa kopernya. Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan menuju gedung Selatan. "Hebat juga ya" kata Rin "Oh ya katanya Kuro dan Shiro sudah pindah lho" kata Miku tiba-tiba "hah?! Cepat sekali pindahnya mereka baru satu hari kan?" Tanya Rin pada Miku "ya begitu lah aku tak mengerti ada apa dengan otak mereka(Kuro:gua normal Mik sumpah)" "Kami masih normal kok" terdengar suara dari belakang merka "heh?! Kuro-san dan Shiro-san?!" Miku kaget "wah makasih panggil pake nama kecil sesuai saranku" kata Shiro tersenyum "i..iya" wah Miku masih terkejut "oh ya kenapa kalian pake baju begitu dan.. kenapa ada telinga kucing dan rubah di situ?!" Rin kaget "nanti kami jelaskan di gedung selatan

Di depa pintu gedung Selatan…

"Lu..Luka?!" mereka kaget melihat Luka ada di sana "Hai Miku,Rin" kata Luka "kukira aku Cuma sendiri" kata Luka lagi "ayo masuk" kata Kuro mempersilahkan

Di dalam..

"woah ternyata di sini besar sekali" kata Rin sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan aula itu "iya" kata Miku dan Luka berbarengan "Yo!" terdengar sappan seseorang "wah!" merka bertiga terkejut "disini" kata suara itu mereka melihat kearah suara itu berasal dan terlihat ada 5 orang di situ dan mereka tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah dan.. "Telinga kucing!" teriak miku kaget melihat mereka yanga ada di situ bertelinga kucing "selamat datang di Kaum kami" Kata mereka semua menyambut "Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, dan Megurine Luka" sambung mereka lagi

"Aku Shion Kaito salam kenal" kata pemuda berambut biru dan memakai kimono biru dengan hiasan kepingan salju di kimononnya "code name: north crystal" sambungnya lagi sambil menunjukan kalung berliontin pedang bersilang

"Aku Yuuma salam kenal" kata pemuda berambut pink memaka topi rajut abu abu jaket hitam berhodie kaus putih dua duanya tanpa lengan celana panjang dan sepatu kets hitam dia juga memakai sarung tangan yang jarinya taka ada (author gak tau namanya he he) "code name: thunder rain" katanya datar sambil menujukan kalung berliontin tombak

"hai hai anak baru aku Sakine Meiko salam kenal" kata seorang perempuan berambut pendek (pake baju meiko yang biasa) "code name:12w34r56y" katanya menunjukan kalung berbentuk bulat polos

"Yo! Aku Kamui Gakupo salam kenal" kata seorang laki laki berambut ungu yang agak panjang diikat pony tail "code name: night cloud" katanya sambil menunjukan kalung berliontin katana

"Yo.. Kagamine Len" kata seorang peamuda berambut honeyblonde di ponytail pendek dia memakai jaket berhodie dan celana pendek serta sepatu kets dengan kaus kaki yang bisa dibilang pendek "code name: midnight darkness" katanya datar sambil menunjukan kalung berliontin sabit

"hah? Kagamine Len?" Miku heran "itu kan sudaranya Rin." Kata Luka sama herannya "memang" kata Len "Ohh kupikir kau kemana.." kata Rin yang hmm terlihat lega? "tapi aku tidak memaafkan merka" sambung Len lagi dengan wajah datar "hey Rin 'mereka' itu siapa?" Tanya Miku "itu… paman dan bibiku" jawab Rin "memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Miku lagi "mereka orang jahat" kata Len sebelum Rin semat menjawab "hah maksudmu?" Luka ikut heran "mereka berdua anggota dari sebuah grup mafia terkenal dan mereka tidak menceritekannya pada aku dan Rin, lalu yang membuatku membenci mereka adalah… pembantaian 3 tahun lalu" kata Len lagi "hah pembantaian kepada seluruh kaum kaum pengembara di seluruh kota rivellie ?"tanya Luka "ya" jawab Len "tapi itu sebenarnya bukan urusan ku sih yah mereka membuangku itu saja" kata Len "maksudmu?" "begini jadi…" Rin berbisik pada mereka berdua – Miku dan Luka "kejamnya" kata Miku

"yang jelas… SELAMAT DATANG DI KAUM PENGEMBARA NEKO!" kata semuanya dengan ekspresi berberda-beda len-kaito-gakupo bersikap ceria meko ganas dan yuuma biasa saja ..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiziro: yo minna

Kuro: hah kau berhasi membuat 1k+ word thor berbahagialah

Kiziro:Kuro lebih baik ya dari Shiro

Shiro:hatchii

Kizro : Abaikan

Akhir kata

KKS: Mind to Review Minna?


End file.
